1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing method in a license management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An application license management system allows businesses and others to manage product licenses by enforcing, monitoring, and maintaining licenses to keep track of which customers have licensed what application and how those applications and licenses are being used. There is an apparatus that can be connected to a network to install an application with a license. There is a process by which a license issuing server transfers an application and a related license to another apparatus (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-107468).
The license handled by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-107468 activates an application that is preinstalled in a device. When the license is installed and when the license is transferred, since a license condition is stored in a non-volatile area, it is possible to prevent use of the license without proper authorization when the license is transferred.